Halloween, Costumes, and People That Don't Care
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: The player characters are celebrating Halloween! And they're going around, trying to have a good time. Their friends, however, just love to mess with them. A late Halloween fic.


**In the spirit of Halloween, I'm doing a Halloween themed one-shot focusing on the player characters and their rivals on Halloween.**

**Silver: You're a bit late.**

**Me: Oh well. I was busy.**

**Silver: Collecting candy?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Silver: You're just like Lyra.**

**Me: Why'd you think of her?**

**Silver: N-no reason!**

**Me: *smiles evilly* Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Johto, New Bark Town, October 31st, 7:28 pm.**

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Silver trailed off as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was currently wearing a large, cylindrical red costume, complete with a bun. "Note to Self: Never, I repeat, never make a bet with Ethan before Halloween. Hell, just never make a bet with him."

"Guys, you have to see Silver! He's hilarious!" He heard Ethan's voice coming from down the hall.

"I highly doubt it." Lyra's voice answered.

"Damn...Gotta hide. Hopefully, he won't notice." Silver murmured and rushed to the closet. Unfortunately, the costume he was wearing was too bulky and instead got him stuck in the doorway, a normally impossible feat for someone his age.

"He should be in here." Ethan's voice grew louder and a thousand thoughts began to run through Silver's head. He wasn't one to be embarassed, but at this moment, he was already embarassed. Silver reached for the zipper on the back of his costume and tried to pull the zipper down.

"Damn it...Zipper's stuck." Silver muttered. As a last ditch effort, Silver pulled his arms in and crouched down. _Hopefully, Ethan will be too stupid to look in here. Then again, Lyra will probably notice the giant, red thing in the closet doorway. I'm screwed either way. _Silver thought.

"Hey, where's Silver? I thought for sure-Oh." Ethan cut himself off. _Damn._ Silver thought as Ethan poked his head in through the hole that Silver's head was supposed to go. "Thought you could get away, eh? Silver, old pal?"

"Silver's in there?" Silver heard Kris question.

"Yup. Come on, buddy." Ethan pulled on Silver's collar to bring him up to eye level. Silver stuck his arms through the arm holes yet again as he placed his head through the hole. He came out to see Lyra and Kris stifling laughter. Pretty soon, both were on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Why is Silver a...?" Lyra inquired, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"We made a bet. He lost." Ethan answered quickly.

"Your costume isn't that awesome either. Goggles and a billiard cue? Seriously?" Silver asked, trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. Ethan laughed and pulled him out of the closet.

"It was the best I could do." Ethan shrugged. "Well, least it's better than these two." He gestured to the two girls beside him, one of which was wearing the other's large marshmallow hat along with the rest of the outfit. The other female was dressed in white and had a large tail attached to her behind. A blue stripe that started at the latter's forehead ran down up to the end of the tail. Her cheeks were also painted a bright yellow.

"We decided to be creative." Kris answered confidently.

"Sure...Let's go. I want to see the neighbors' reactions to Silver's costume." Ethan said as he went down the stairs. He opened the door and gestured for everyone to exit.

"I do too." Lyra said, poking Silver's cheek.

"I'm never making a bet with you ever again." Silver murmured.

"By the way, what was the bet you two made?" Kris inquired. Ethan laughed for a bit before he answered.

"I bet Silver that I could go longer without laughing." Ethan told them. He looked over to see that Silver had buried his head in his costume.

"My money would have been on Silver." Kris answered.

"Mine too. Until I slipped on a banana peel."

* * *

**Sinnoh, Sandgem Town, October 31st, 7:13 pm**

"Lucas, open this door!" Barry yelled, knocking furiously on Lucas' front door.

"Barry, if he's not home, then he's not home." Dawn said, her head against the brick wall of Lucas' house.

"He's the only person in Sandgem that we haven't gotten candy from yet, and I want candy from _everyone._" Barry emphasized. Suddenly the door flew open and Lucas' face met Barry's hand.

"Arceus, Barry...You're going to wake up my little sister." Lucas complained, rubbing his now-red face.

"Trick-or-treat!" Barry held out his bag under Lucas' nose.

"You know, I'm starting to think that 'Trick-or-treat' is a rhetorical question. I mean, everyone expects a treat." Lucas waved the bag away, only for Barry to shove it back in to his face.

"I know, right? We should just say 'Candy, please?', or something like that." Dawn answered, agreeing with Lucas.

"Halloween's just an excuse to go around people's houses and ask for free candy. Here, Barry." Lucas reached into his wallet and waved a few bills in front of his friend's face.

"People also wear costumes!" Barry complained, snatching the bills from Lucas' hand and counting them.

"Yeah, and you're half blind and running around with a stuffed Chatot on your shoulder because of it."

"Don't mock the Chatot! And besides, you're wearing a costume, too!" Barry pointed out, poking Lucas with his fake sword.

"At least I look good in my costume." Lucas adjusted the hat on his head and made sure his blue tail was securely fastened.

"No one really looks good in their costume." Dawn interjected.

"You do. It beats that short skirt you wear all the time. Besides, I think you look like a princess." Lucas answered, pointing out the blue dress that Dawn was wearing.

"That's what I said! But she still said she preferred her usual outfit!" Barry complained as he rummaged through his bag for some good candy.

"'Cause I do! I hate dresses! And by the way, I'm supposed to be a princess. Princess Salv-" Dawn said before she was cut off.

"Then why'd you wear it?" Both Lucas and Barry asked simultaneously.

"Mom."

"Figures." Barry answered, before turning to face Lucas. "Want to go to Jubilife to go trick-or-treating? I bet they have lots of candy there."

"I guess so. I'm not going trick-or-treating though." Lucas said. "Dad! I'm going to Jubilife with Barry and Dawn!" He turned and called to his father.

"Alright! Be back by 9!" Lucas' dad answered from upstairs.

"Sure thing!" Lucas yelled before closing the door behind him.

"Why aren't you going trick-or-treating? You got the costume." Barry inquired.

"Not in the mood." Lucas complained as he looked himself over. "Too bad this costume isn't the real deal."

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"If it was real, then I could use Aura!" Lucas thrust his palm out into the air.

"You're all calm one minute, now you're all pumped up. Sometimes you confuse me more than Barry." Dawn muttered.

"That's my job." Lucas said confidently as the trio walked towards the big city of Jubilife.

* * *

**Hoenn, Littleroot Town, October 31st, 7:34 pm**

"Thanks for coming trick-or-treating with me, Brendan." May said to her friend, who was walking right beside her.

"No problem. It's Halloween, remember?" Brendan said nonchalantly.

"Speaking of which, what are you going as?" May inquired, looking Brendan up and down. He was wearing his usual outfit, complete with his signature white hat.

"Myself." Brendan answered.

"You're original. No one's going to give you candy 'cause you didn't dress up. They'll know it's you." May muttered under her breath.

"I'll bet you ten bucks that no one will recognize me tonight." Brendan stuck his hand out to May, indicating that he was serious about his bet.

"An easy ten bucks. Deal." May shook his hand firmly, and then proceeded to walk up the steps of one house. She rung the doorbell quickly, then turned back to her friend.

"Hello, May. Here, have some candy." A friendly woman opened the door and greeted May. "Oh, and your friend should have some too. I haven't seen him around, though. Did he just move in?" The woman inquired, looking beyond May's shoulder.

"Brendan? He moved here a long time ago-Woah!" May turned around to see the drastic change in her next-door neighbor. His hat was in his hand, and shiny, black hair was revealed.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Brendan joked. May turned back towards the woman.

"T-thanks for the candy." May said nervously. The woman, although curious about May's behavior, shrugged and closed the door. "What the hell, Brendan? You never told me you were going to do that!" May seethed.

"You never asked." Brendan answered as May facepalmed.

"I should've expected that. Although...why do wear that hat? I mean, your hair's perfectly fine." May asked curiously.

"Maybe I just like wearing the hat." Brendan, who was obviously disturbed by the question, struggled to keep himself from stuttering.

"Seriously."

"Fine." Brendan parted his hair to reveal a large scar on the right side of his forehead. May gasped.

"What happened?" May asked worriedly.

"I don't know the exact details. All I know is that my dad took me to some far off region, Is-something. This Pokemon, a bit like a Zangoose only black, came out of nowhere and slashed my head." Brendan clutched his scar as he told her all that he knew.

"Does it hurt?" May reached for the scar, only for Brendan to swat her hand away.

"No. It just hurts to know that it's going to be there for the rest of my life." Brendan whispered solemnly.

"What's with the sad mood? It's Halloween, you know?" A new voice interrupted their conversation. Both Trainers turned to see a green-haired boy chewing on a piece of gum. "What's up?" He greeted.

"Why are you here, Wally?" Brendan inquired.

"Wanda let me come here to visit. You two are, like, my best and only friends." Wally answered, popping another gumball into his mouth.

"I don't know whether to be touched or disturbed." Brendan muttered.

"Cute." Wally said. "So, how do you like my costume?"

"You gained weight, put a traffic cone on your head, and dressed in all yellow. Simple."

"No. I'm supposed to be a condiment bottle." Wally said seriously. "Your costume could hardly be considered a costume. What? You just took off your hat, for Arceus' sake! I knew it was you from when I was about the outskirts of Littleroot." Brendan simply shrugged at his rival's comment.

"Personally, I expected you to be something green. Like mold." Brendan mumbled as he placed his white hat back on his head.

"May's costume is actually good." Wally ignored Brendan's comment and gestured towards May, who was dressed in all red, with a light brown vest over her shirt. Yellow boots completed her costume.

"Not really. I could have dyed my hair to make it more realistic." May pointed out.

"I don't know. Your hair is only slightly darker than what you're aiming for." Wally argued.

"Can you guys just shut up? You're making me feel bad about me not having a costume." Brendan interjected as he pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Having a costume is easy. May just dressed up as the final evolution of her starter Pokemon, and I dressed up as a condiment container." Wally told him.

"I got lazy, okay?" Brendan snapped.

"Can we get back to trick-or-treating? My dad's going to kill me if I'm not back by 8:30." May interrupted.

"Sure." Wally answered, while Brendan nodded in agreement. As the three of them approached the next house, May leaned her head up to Brendan's ear.

"You know, Wally recognized you without your hat. You owe me ten bucks now." May whispered. Brendan paused, then silently cursed before he fished the bills out of his pocket.

* * *

**Kanto, Pallet Town, October 31st, 8:47 pm**

"I can't wait to eat my candy!" Leaf chimed as she dragged her bag full of candy across the grass of her hometown.

"You mean your candy, my candy, and Red's candy, don't you?" Gary asked knowingly.

"Of course! You two never eat yours." Leaf answered innocently.

"That's only because Red is too nice for his own good, and you always eat mine before _I_ can eat it!" Gary's voice level rose continuously with each word. He glanced at Red, who simply shrugged.

"So? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"A lot. Besides, you got the most candy out of all three of us."

"Of course. I have the cutest costume." Leaf, who had dyed her hair midnight blue, twirled around in a circle to emphasize her costume.

"Cosplaying as one of your friends doesn't count."

"It's not cosplaying! I'm just dressing up as her. See?" She gestured to her black shirt, her pink skirt, and her pink boots.

"I think it's cosplaying. You even borrowed Daisy's pink scarf. The only thing on you that doesn't look like your Sinnoh friend is your hat. And that looks vaguely like it."

"At least I have Halloween spirit! You didn't even dress up!"

"Of course I did! I dressed up as the Viridian City Gym Leader."

"Well, of course! You _are _the Viridan City Gym Leader!"

"See? Even you agree!" Leaf facepalmed at this statement.

"Hey! I'm here too!" Red interjected.

"Well, we're not talking about you." Gary snapped.

"But I wore a costume! See?" Red pointed to his costume, which was composed of a striped outfit and a blue, cardboard shell. Large, cardboard cannons rested inside two holes in the shell.

"So what if you dressed up as your favorite Pokemon? Our conversation is much more interesting!"

"Only because you have a crush on her and you stutter when you talk to her during something other than an argument." Red muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?" Both Gary and Leaf turned towards Red.

"Nothing." Red said innocently, holding up his hands in defense.

"Good." Gary's cheeks flushed red as he turned away.

"Your cheeks are red. Maybe I could cool you off." Red pointed out before he leaned over, allowing his 'cannons' to emerge from their sheath. He pressed a button and a small stream of water squirted Gary in the face.

"Wow, Red. I didn't know your costume could do that." Leaf said in awe.

"Professor Oak helped me out. The only bad part is that I can only use it once." Red scratched the back of his head.

"Good." Gary murmured. "Well, I better go home. See you guys tomorrow." Gary opened the door to his house and stepped inside.

"See ya." Red said as he turned to walk back to his house. "Come on, Leaf." He gestured for Leaf to follow him.

"Actually..." Leaf shifted in her position. "...I was thinking of sleeping over at Gary's. You know, just for tonight." Red smiled brightly, fully aware that Leaf had a crush on Gary.

"Sure. I'll tell Mom." He said as he proceeded to walk home. "She's lucky that she's thirteen. Otherwise Mom would flip out." He muttered before he opened the door to his house.

* * *

**Finally. Took me a while. I think Hoenn and Kanto were rushed though. Anyway, I'm announcing a little contest based on this fic.**

**TRY AND GUESS THE COSTUMES OF THE THIRTEEN PLAYER CHARACTERS/RIVALS!**

**Use the 'clues' hidden in the fic to guess the costumes. Two have already been given, so that should give you a start.**

**The person who guesses them all right first wins a gift-fic written by me! The answers must be simple, answered in as little words as possible. For those who dressed up as characters (intentionally or unintentionally), I want the name of the person.**

**All thirteen answers must be submitted at the same time, or else they won't be counted!**

**To submit your answers, PM me or review the story.**

**Winner(s) will be posted later, in the order in that they have won.**

**Please review. Bye!**


End file.
